dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Tuffle: Chapter 4
“Enoki san. It’s time to get up!” Enoki, now fourteen years old, was peering through half-closed eyes at the scared face of his father. He blinked and shook his head. Sure enough, black eyes in front of him were already critiquing him. “What are you waiting for? Go get dressed and let’s begin our training,” he said. Endo was already geared up in brown armor that a Saiyan friend had made for him in exchange for money and food. The clock beside Enoki bed read 6:30am. School wouldn’t start until 9:30. Endo soon left the room. With a sigh, Enoki rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet. With a voice command, a holographic screen appeared, displaying shirts, pants, socks, and uniforms in different sections. He moved his finger to one of the choices displayed. The screen disappeared and the closet door opened with a small beep. The space looked like any other closet, with clothing hanging in rows on hangers. However, ordinary closets did not have robotic hangers that lifted the desired pieces of clothing and carried them to the owner. Enoki took off his workout attire from the hovering hanger in front of him and made his way to the bathroom. The hanger flew back to its place in the closet. He heard his father’s voice from the hallway. “As soon as we go out front, I want you to do thirty pushups for a warm-up. Got it?” Enoki suppressed a groan. Why did his father insist on training him so much? It was known that fighting was second nature to Saiyans, but he imagined them only training with other Saiyans. Finally, Enoki emerged from his room, fully dressed in a light blue shirt with dark blue gi over it. Black and white tennis shoes covered his feet. A white sash was worn around his waist. Endo examined it and muttered almost to himself, “Not black yet, but we’ll get there.” Reluctantly, Enoki followed his father downstairs. He was tempted to tell his mother about the early morning training sessions but he was afraid of how upset his father would be with him. Also, he didn’t want to be rude and wake her up. Enoki went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He squinted his eyes and reached for a bottle of water. He shut the door and followed his father toward the front door. Endo opened the front door with a voice command and they stepped outside. The sun was just beginning to rise from the horizon, a glint of gold reaching toward a dark blue sky. Enoki could glimpse at a few stars and the two white moons not too far apart from each other. “Ready for your thirty push-ups?” asked his father, snapping him back into focus. Enoki nodded, anxious to get this session over with. “Go!” Enoki dropped down to the ground, palms in the cool grass and begin. Around the tenth pushup, his muscles started straining. He could feel the blood rushing through his head. “Keep going!” said his father. Enoki moved faster, trying to ignore his shaking legs and sore chest. He finally did his thirtieth pushup and collapsed on the ground in relief. “Nice job,” Endo praised. It was those uncommon compliments that encouraged Enoki to push himself further each morning. Enoki lifted himself up and faced his father. The lessons always started with a warm-up and then progressed to hand to hand combat. Endo taught Enoki how to block punches using his arms, how to kick at an opponent’s legs, and how to dodge attacks. “Your elbows can also be good weapons,” Endo mentioned. “The groin, stomach, and neck are some of the sensitive areas to aim for. Just know that many opponents will keep those areas guarded well, so you’ll keep fighting while looking for an opening.” After some practice rounds, both men took deep breaths and faced each other in a stare down. Enoki guessed that his father would make the first move. His instincts proved correct when a fist flew toward his face. He moved his head to the left just in time. Another fist managed to make contact with his left shoulder. He grimaced in pain and tried to focus on the oncoming attacks. Enoki thrust his foot out for a kick and managed to hit his father’s lower leg. An arm slammed into Enoki’s chest and he gasped for breath. He then ran forward and head-butted his father in the abdomen. “Not bad,” Endo remarked as he pushed his son’s head back. Enoki threw several fast punches, all of which his father easily blocked. He picked up Enoki and threw him backwards. He landed with a hard thud on the grass, which was thankfully soft. He saw his father jump in the air, fist raised. Wasting no time, Enoki rolled over to the side, his father landing on one knee where he was a moment before. Enoki gave Endo a hard kick in his butt and he fell to the ground with a yelp. Wiping his forehead and brushing off his clothes, Enoki breathed a sigh of relief. Before he knew it, Endo gripped his legs, using his strength to pull him down. Enoki felt Endo stretching his arms back so they were parallel to his head. “Ow!” Enoki yelped. With Enoki defenseless, Endo positioned his fingers in a downward motion, aiming at Enoki’s chest. Enoki flinched, but only felt his father’s fingers gently touching his chest. He looked up at him with confusion. “Number one rule,” said his father, “Never let your guard down. Always make sure your opponent is down and out.” He helped his son off the ground. “If I were an enemy using my powers, you would have died from being stabbed.” Enoki gulped and gave a small fearful nod. “I-I understand.” “Good,” he said. Enoki relaxed, certain that his lesson was over. Then Endo said “Let’s go again. This time we work on attacks in the air, now that it is getting lighter outside.” After several more rounds, Enoki was exhausted and fairly beaten up. Instead of mastering flips in the air like Endo was demonstrating, he only got dizzy when he landed haphazardly on the ground. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten several bruises but he had a bad feeling it wouldn’t be the last. He found himself staring off into space when his father explained the various tactics he had used in previous battles. He only heard the part when his father said “We will get you suited with weights when you get older. It shouldn’t be a big problem, especially in Saiyan form. Speaking of which…” “Here we go” Enoki thought. It was one of the last parts of training, and perhaps the most frustrating part. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get himself to go Super Saiyan. It was even worse when his father decided to throw insults at him to try and trigger it. “Is that the best you’ve got?” he asked. “I mastered this several years younger than you are right now!” Enoki clenched his fists and tensed. He tried to feel any sort of power, heat, or even a trace of energy. Not even a spark. “After sparring with me, this should be easy for you. Have you gone soft so soon?” called his father. Enoki drowned out his words with yells that echoed in the night. He was worried that he would wake his neighbors. “Perhaps you are just an idiot,” Endo remarked. Standing there and screaming, Enoki certainly felt like one in that moment. Enoki gasped for breath before speaking. “My mom… said that based on research, some Saiyans experience a tingly… feeling in their backs before powering up. It spreads through their bodies and then…” “That’s nonsense,” his father interrupted. “Saiyans get their power by experiencing intense emotions. Simple as that. It could be from sadness, but it’s more often from anger.” “Okay,” said Enoki. Enoki yelled again and got into position. He pictured himself as a furious dragon about to blow the strands of grass to bits below him. “And it doesn’t work by faking it!” Endo called, almost reading his thoughts. “This is hopeless,” muttered Enoki, who was anxious to get back inside from the cold air. “You’re hopeless,” replied his father. “We are going to stand out here until you have mastered it!” “You said that last time,” Enoki said through clenched teeth. “This time I mean it!” his father replied. ‘I just have to wait until mom wakes up,’ thought Enoki. ‘Then I can relax from this madness.’ “I’m waiting,” said Endo, making a show of tapping his foot. “This is getting boring to be honest.” “Can we please do something else?” Enoki pleaded. “Sure,” said Endo. “We can practice instant transmission, after you achieve the Saiyan form.” This time, Enoki was getting frustrated. Why was he forced to do this when it never worked in the first place? He was not a natural warrior like the Saiyans. He was a Tuffle who thrived in the world of knowledge, science, and helping those in his community. Also, why did his mother have to choose a person who was so different? She had said she had fallen in love with him and wanted to continue the relationship to encourage peace among the two races. In his child-like mind, he hoped that she was right. “I’m…tired…of…doing…this!” Enoki panted. As frustration built up in his head, he felt his body grow hot. He thought he felt a blast of hot wind in his hair, but he hardly noticed it as he screamed. The one thing he did notice was his father’s eyes go wide for a moment. Was he going to exhaust himself to death? Enoki took several deep breaths and the hot feeling faded away. Endo stared at him for a moment and then gave a small grin. “What is it?” asked Enoki. “I saw you go Super Saiyan for a moment there,” his father explained. “Your hair turned golden and then it went back to black. Pretty impressive.” Enoki stared back in confusion. He had not been aware that he had briefly transformed. “Still, you will have to keep that form longer in serious battles,” Endo explained. “Now let’s finish off with instant transmission.” “Yes!” said Enoki excitedly. This was his favorite part of the lesson, even more so because sometimes they would fight for so long and not have time to practice the move. Endo began, “You may have remembered when I taught you this, but it’s been a while, so let’s review again. You place your pointer and middle finger to the center of your forehead, at your crown chakra.” He demonstrated the gesture and Enoki mirrored his movements. “Then, you picture in your mind, the destination that you want to go to. Your mind has to be incredibly focused, or else it won’t work. This can be hard, especially in battle. However, it can make or break a fight more often than not.” “I think, I’ve got it,” said Enoki after a moment. “All right, stand over there,” Endo instructed. Enoki moved into position, several feet across from his father. “The easiest way to start is to think of an area that is close by. Try teleporting to that tree over there.” He pointed to a thick tree that stood toward the far right of the front yard. Enoki placed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. He pictured the tree in his mind as best as he could, trying to dispel other thoughts that emerged. He blinked and stumbled forward, right into the tree. He fell backwards on the grass with a thud. “You don’t want to get that close to it,” Endo mentioned, adding insult to injury. “I get it,” Enoki sighed, picking himself up and rubbing his head. He blinked and his father had disappeared. Soon, he felt fingers poking his back hard. Enoki yelped and turned around. “Remember what I said about not letting your guard down,” Endo reminded him. “Instant transmission is useful to you, but it is also perfect for enemies who want to sneak behind you to attack.” Enoki thrust his right foot toward Endo’s groin, but he grabbed hold of his foot and pushed it back. During the fast exchanges of punches, Enoki blocked most of them, mostly because he felt too tired to go on the offensive. When he felt ready, Enoki was able to land a punch to his father’s cheek, only to fall down when Endo’s knee made contact with his stomach. Enoki slowly got up, and prepared himself for another hit. Endo looked at the digital clock that was set beside the front door screen pad. “It’s 7:30. Your mother will be up soon. It would be best for you to change and get ready.” Enoki agreed. One of his eyes felt swollen and his legs felt as strong as mushed up fruit. Endo held him back with a hand on his shoulder. “Before you go, eat this.” He walked over and placed something small in Enoki’s hand. Enoki looked and saw a green bean. “Is this supposed to be my breakfast?” Endo chuckled. “No son. This senzu bean is used for healing and restoring energy. I planted some in Kinoko’s garden and I also have a bag of them somewhere hidden. Use them wisely, they are hard to access.” He spoke as if the senzu beans were some kind of magical drug…in which case, it was, in a sense. Enoki popped the bean in his mouth and swallowed. A warm feeling spread through his body and the pounding in his head ceased. Even his eye felt less swollen when he put his finger to it. Enoki also did not feel tired anymore.‘How incredible!’ he thought. Enoki imagined sick and elderly Tuffles benefiting from the beans. ‘How many homeless individuals could be saved because of them?’ he wondered. Those in poverty could not afford prescriptions of small microbots like the middle class and wealthy. There were many kinds, suited to fight viruses in the body, repair DNA, and enhance the growth of cells, slowing down aging. Of course, only those in the king’s court and the pharmacists could possibly afford all of them. “Mom says that the microbots we have can always heal me,” Enoki mentioned. “Why not let me use those?” Endo sighed. “It’s up to you to decide, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Those things may work, but they can be unpredictable and expensive, based on your mother’s experiences. Senzu beans are just there and they work naturally. Quite simple. They have been used to heal wounded warriors for many years.” Enoki got interested and was about to say something. “…and that is their only purpose,” said Endo, “to be used by Saiyans for Saiyans, nothing more.” Enoki looked downcast. It was obvious that both his parents were too set in their traditions to change their ways. Many times throughout his childhood, Enoki felt torn between pleasing his mother and father at different moments. He did have to admit that it was much easier for him to make his mother happy. To hear a single praise from his father was an accomplishment in itself. His thoughts were broken when Endo said, “You’re mother should be up any moment. Best to get moving.” Feeling rejuvenated from the energy bean’s effects, Enoki moved to the front door. Before he went inside, he mentioned, “My mom doesn’t believe in powers and magic. Only science.” “That is true,” Endo stated. Enoki shut the door and disappeared inside. Endo stared off in the distance, muttering “She better believe in them, soon.” Enoki walked upstairs, back to his room. He failed to notice his tired mother walking out from her bedroom. She caught a glimpse of her son’s back just before he pushed the door shut. She narrowed her eyes and walked downstairs to the living room. Enoki was soon washed up and changed. He wore his school uniform, consisting of study black boots, long black pants, a small red tie, and a white shirt with the school’s crest on the left. Enoki looked around his bedroom, which was slightly messy. His bedroom walls were painted a creamy-yellow color and anime posters were displayed at every angle. One of the posters showed him and his band members posing against a dark background. The band name “Fired Earth” was shown in Japanese with a red tint. From his bedside table, Enoki picked up a round picture of his best female friend Guava. She was smiling at the camera, eyes almost closed in happiness. Her hair was brown with several streaks of magenta from the sides. Seeing Guava and his friends was what he looked forward to at school…studying not so much. He did enjoy science like other Tuffles did, but many of the lectures and college preparation readings were almost as bad as training. It seemed like the days were going by faster, blurring into each other more and more. ‘At least the Saiyans and the Tuffles have one thing in common,’ he thought. ''‘Both of them have to learn and grow up fast.’ ''After moving his finger affectionately along the picture, he placed it back on the table. Just then, he heard muffled sounds coming from downstairs. He slowly opened his door and crept forward. As he got closer, he discovered that the sound had come from his parents, who were eating in the dining room. At least, they had been eating before. Now they were arguing. Enoki walked to the top of the stairs and made his way down. “So, honey, how is our son doing?” asked Kinoko. “He’s doing great. He seems to be ready to go this morning.” “Is that so?” she asked. Endo nodded. “Do you think he would feel better if he were allowed to sleep a little longer?” “Maybe?” asked Endo, seeing no excuses to grab hold of. “You were training with him weren’t you?” “Why would you say that?” “I saw Enoki wearing workout attire when he went to his room. You should know by now that I do not allow violence in or out of this house.” “It is good for him, though,” Endo argued. “Good for him or good for you?” asked Kinoko. “Enoki needs to prepare himself for the world out there! Academic and career competitions are getting intense.” “Not as intense as an upcoming war,” Endo countered. “You saw the Saiyan uprisings in the news. Enoki needs to be prepared in case an attack comes up again.” “Yes I did,” said Kinoko. “Yet every time they attack, our military manages to push them back. Our son will not be involved in a dangerous situation like that!” “When enemies come invade our city, don’t expect science and statistics to save his life!” “What do you mean by ‘when they invade?’ The Saiyans might never come back to our city.” Before Endo could explain, the floor creaked when Enoki quietly stepped forward. “Hello sweetheart,” said his mother, forcing a grin on her face. Endo was focused intently on the food in front of him, not noticing his son at all. “What were you fighting about?” Enoki asked. The question caught Kinoko off guard, but she came up with an answer. “Just figuring out what time would be best for you to wake up.” Enoki could see past her façade and asked his question again. Kinoko sighed. “I am upset that your father was training you so early in the morning. That is not the ideal way of life for us Tuffles.” At her words, Endo grunted in protest with his mouth full of toast, but said nothing more. This time, Enoki knew her words were true, but he felt like she was still hiding something. “Anything else going on?” he asked. Kinoko dismissed his question and said “Go eat your cereal, sweetheart. We will talk more later on.” With the conversation finished, Enoki retrieved milk from the fridge and a cereal box from a nearby cabinet. Back at the table, Enoki poured milk and a box of cereal in his bowl. The box read “Rupu Furutsu” and showed a happy brown squirrel eating cereal from a spoon. His parents were silent after the argument, making the situation awkward and uncomfortable for the young boy. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of chewing and swallowing. As always, Endo was the first to finish eating and Kinoko was the last. Enoki finished his breakfast, anxious to start his day. After packing his notebooks and school supplies, he was ready to go. As he walked back to the kitchen, he found that the table was empty. There were no sign of his parents around. Enoki heard muffled voices coming from down the hall. He quietly walked forward and saw a light shining from under the bathroom door. The door was almost closed, making it hard for Enoki to see what was going on. Based on the two different voices that he heard, he knew that his parents were in there. He first heard the calm rational voice of his mother. “Honey, you need to take your meds before going to work. You know hard it is for you to focus.” “For the millionth time, I do not need to take those things! Having to rely on a substance like that is pathetic!” His father’s voice was all too familiar. “I’m trying to make things easier for us,” added Kinoko. “Like it or not, you need to add your share of responsibility.” Endo then spoke calmly, “I understand, honey. I’m doing the best I can.” A pause. Then Endo continued, “I love you and Enoki very much. When I was living nearly poverty-stricken on my own, you were the one who lifted me out of that mess. Your kindness was far more genuine than the false sympathies from the other Tuffles I had encountered. Yes, I want peace for this family as much as you do. I would do anything to keep all of us safe every day. So can I prove to you that I can do my share of work and support?” “That…was beautiful about what you said to me,” Kinoko said. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life. Of course you can prove yourself.” Enoki thought he saw them hug through the crack in the door. He felt tremendous relief in that moment. ‘Mom and Dad are finally getting along,’ he thought, happy tears forming in his eyes. He started to walk away when Kinoko spoke again. “In fact, you can prove that you truly support this family by taking these pills right now.” “That’s not what I meant!” Endo spoke in a raised voice. “Even after all these years, you still can’t trust me!” “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Kinoko stated. Endo finished her words: “You don’t trust my race like before.” Enoki stood still in shock. Then a bang from Endo’s fist against the sink struck the air, “Curse you!” The door was pulled completely closed and shoving noises were heard. “Get me out of here right now!” Endo yelled, “Or I’ll break this door down instead!” “Don’t make me do this,” said Kinoko in a low voice. Several minutes of grunts followed. Enoki then heard his father’s yelps mixed with the sound of crackling electricity. Endo groaned in pain and made his way to the door. Electricity crackled once again, followed by another scream. Enoki held his arms to his chest protectively, not daring to open the door. What was going on? When he thought he could bear the silent tension no longer, Enoki heard a different sound, the sound of water running from the sink. It was soon quiet once again. As the doorknob started to turn, Enoki raced to the front door. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father walk out of the bathroom and go toward the kitchen. His walk was slightly off center and a slight fatigue took hold of him. He caught sight of Enoki and smiled genuinely. “Have a great day at school, buddy!” He waved at him before walking to the kitchen. ‘Buddy?’ Enoki was pleasantly surprised at the gesture, but he quickly became concerned. Endo rarely behaved like that around him for no reason. Fueled by fear, Enoki made is way outside to the hover bus stop. Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Halusatwin Category:Tuffles Category:Planet Plant Category:YouTuber Original Characters Category:Fan Fiction